


Tiger Stripes

by Sneer



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Body Positivity, Drabble, Gen, Khajiit - Freeform, Orcs, Orsinium DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneer/pseuds/Sneer
Summary: A khajiit Outsider sees stretch marks for the first time.





	

“Forge-mother Alga has tiger stripes.” She whispered, awed.

“What?” asked the bemused King Kurog.

It was just the two of them at the _King Corner Club_ inn that day. 

“I saw them. In the bath house.” Hebibi waved a clawed hand over her soft, furred stomach. “She had them here! Little green ones, like a jade tiger.”

He had to laugh, “No! Those are just stretch marks.”

“Stretching marks?”

“Yeah, she got them when she was pregnant with me.”

“Ah,” Hebibi nodded in understanding,” Orcs have to earn their stripes.”

Kurog considered correcting her but...well, she wasn’t wrong.

He smiled into his mug.


End file.
